kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey and welcome to my talkpage...There are a few rules in my talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying *If i have done something unorthodox please be gentle on me, i have made a lot of edits on this wiki but i'm still a rookie in many ways..... Thank you for your attention..... }} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 I'll need this for quick and easy talk to others so as the title said (NO TOUCHY!!!!!) You Know It Hi }|herc= Hi LA. It's been a while. My PC broke down for a while so all I had was a PSP, 3DS, PS3 and iPod touch to surf the internet with. (ohh no, poor me :( ) Anyway I have a few curiosity questions for you. 1. (Oh no, a list) What games are you into at the moment? Me, still KH & FF but now I'm into Assassin's Creed, God of War, inFamous and Uncharted (even though I still don't own any Uncharted games yet, only demos). 2. I noticed how much you are looking forward to and love FF Type-0. Would you buy Type-0 and a PSVita if the West only got it on PSVita? Me? I would probably get the Vita coz that would be the 3rd game for it I really want. And that's it for now (see, not a long list).}} Cool. So FF VII,are you getting the original PSOne version or a different port? My FF VII was a PSOne Classic from PSN and I play it on my PSP.--Axeken 10:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I also plan to get FF V, VI, VIII and & IX as as a PSOne Classic from PSN. Have you play FF Tactics. Any port of it. I'd like to know how good it is?--Axeken 10:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) It just that I know some people swear by it. I may buy it when I bored with my other games. Are you looking forward to TGS this year. I can't wait for all the KH & FF News and demoes I can watch YouTube (God Bless YouTube :))--Axeken 10:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I've gone though the demo once, I think. I'm not really sure when the demo ends. I beat a boss (can't remember what is was) than went back to the room with the moogles and assumed I finished. Is that the end or what do I need to do?--Axeken 10:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I remember a giant robot scopian but no woods and/or rain. I'm guessing there's more? How do I continue?--Axeken 11:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool Thanks for that. I'll have to do that now. Anyway time for more study for History than off to bed. Night LA. Talk to ya later.--Axeken 11:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Quotes You're not pestering, but I am a busy guy... and since you always use the same section, sometimes I miss things in my talk page. Anyways, yes... I fixed a few things, now it's ready to be published.--'''Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC)